edward bella y jasper jasper se enamora de bella
by blankiss
Summary: Qué pasaría si se enamorará de jaspe y bella se lo dijera edwar y? Resumen mal
1. prefacio

_**Mi vida era perfecta,**__ l__**levaba ya un año con Edward y nos amábamos mucho**_

_**Pasaba casi todo el día en su casa así que prácticamente ya vivía allí, me llevaba muy bien con todos los hermanos de Edward tanto que yo ya los consideraba mis hermanos igual que ellos a mi**_

_**Jasper era el único que casi no hablaba con migo por lo mismo que le era difícil resistir el olor a sangre humana pero eso a mí no me molestaba,**_

_**Pero llego un día donde me empezó a saludar mas hasta de beso y abrazo platicábamos constantemente, lo cual fue muy raro pero lo más probable es que ya se había acostumbrado al olor de mi sangre, por lo que no le di mucha importancia.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Estaba en la casa de Edward**_

_**Estábamos lo dos sentados en el sofá de su recamara me tenía sobre su regazo, me beso la frente pero lo sentía un poco preocupado le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero antes de poderle decir algo…**_

_**----bella, amor---**_

_**----que pasa Edward—**_

_**Se notaba que estaba dudando si decírmelo o no, así que lo anime a decírmelo**_

_**---que pasa Edward, sabes que sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir, confía en mí----**_

_**---esta bien, es que he visto a jasper muy raro últimamente conmigo---**_

_**---raro?, en qué sentido---**_

_**---he visto que me evita y siempre que está cerca de mi bloquea su mente—**_

_**Lo pensé un momento intentando pensar que podría ser, pero no se me ocurría nada.**_

_**--seguro que no es tu imaginación Edward---**_

_**--no claro que no estoy seguro que me oculta algo, por eso quería preguntarte si no te ha dicho nada, sobre porqué pueda comportarse así?**_

_**Lo medite por un momento y me di cuenta que no que lo único que había cambiado era que era más cariñoso conmigo pero nada más, no creo que eso tenga que ver.**_

_**--la verdad no, y no se me ocurre nada por lo cual pueda estarse comportando así, porque no le preguntas?—**_

_**---si eso hare –**_

_**Vi que no se movía ni nada, y tampoco se le veía intenciones de hacerlo.**_

_**--¿qué esperas para ir?—**_

_**--la verdad tenía pensado preguntárselo después.---**_

_**---pero ahorita es el momento perfecto---**_

_**Se quedo pensando, lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que por fin hablo.**_

_**--está bien iré ahora mismo, no tardare no quiero estar lejos de ti por mucho tiempo, te amo--**_

_**--yo igual te amo--**_

_**Me sentó y antes de pararse me dio un dulce beso en los labios que me dejo con ganas de mas.**_

_**Como siempre yo y mis hormonas alborotadas no era de extrañarse. Después de analizar lo que había pensado me reí de mi misma.**_


	3. capitulo 2

_**Mientras esperaba a Edward, para distraerme un rato en lo que el regresaba me puse a ver la televisión, me llamo la atención un programa que estaba pasando sobre vampiros , pero lo que más me llamo la atención del programa era la forma en el que mostraban a los vampiros,**_

_**Con ropas antiguas , cabello largo en su mayoría , colmillos enormes y lo único que se parecía a los de realidad ,era que todos los vampiros eran extremadamente guapos sin excepciones y su piel era totalmente pálida tanto que parecían muertos,**_

_**--bella pero que dices, si en realidad si están muertos, bueno prácticamente—**_

_**Me lo dije a mi misma, y al instante me empecé a reír creo que me estaba haciendo mal ver ese programa.**_

_**Voltee hacia las escaleras y vi a jasper venir directo hacia donde yo estaba, así que apague la televisión, se sentó alado de mi no se movía parecía una estatua,**_

_**Lo notaba algo nervioso, aparte de que desbordaba de él ese sentimiento, lo cual me empezaba a preocupar.**_

_**--jasper que te pasa por que esta tan nervioso—**_

_**--¿?¿?¿?¿?**_

_**--jasper, sabes que puedes confiar en mí—**_

_**Se quedo callado por un buen rato hasta que se animo a hablar .**_

_**--bella, es que la verdad,--**_

_**--la verdad…--**_

_**Lo anime a que prosiguiera.**_

_**--es que el primer día que Edward te trajo a casa me gustaste, y ese sentimiento se convirtió en amor—**_

_**Me quedo viéndolo, pero yo estaba en shock, ahora mismo me estaba arrepintiendo de apoyarlo a que prosiguiera con lo que me quería decir y lo que lo tenía tan preocupado.**_

_**Entonces vi que se empezó a acercar a mí despacio, y me planto un beso, estuvo así por unos instantes hasta que fui capaz de controlar mi propio cuerpo y lo aleje bruscamente ,que si no fuera porque el copero no lo hubiera logrado.**_

_**---jasper pero que—**_

_**Antes de poder terminar con lo que le iba a decir escuche un ruido como de un gruñido, que me izo pegar un salto, justo donde estaba**_

_**Cuando me di la vuelta pera ver cual era la fuente de ese ruido vi a Edward con lo ojos negros como el carbón, encorvado en posición de ataque a segundos de atacar a jasper.**_

_**--Edward. Espera no lo hagas—**_

_**Me quedo viendo creí que no podía estar más enojado de lo que estaba , pero me equivoque.**_

_**--así que lo defiendes, que acaso te gusta?—**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**--Alice, enserio lo siento, por mi culpa, terminaron con su relación—le dije lo que en verdad sentía**_

_**Baje la mirada incapaz de verla a los ojos, pero ella puso un dedo en mi barbilla alzando mi cara obligándome a verla directo a los ojos.**_

_**--bella escúchame bien, tú no tienes la culpa de nada ok, así que no tiene nada por lo cual sentirte culpable, y mucho menos disculparte, entendido—intente descifrar la expresión de su rostro pero era inexpresiva**_

_**-- gracias, Alice—dije comenzándome a escurrir de nuevo las lagrimas**_

_**La abrase y así estuvimos por un buen rato, hasta que nos separamos y ella se fue porque tenía que salir de caza o al menos eso me dijo ,esta vez pude descifrar la expresión de su rostro y era de puro dolor.**_

_**Al poco rato llego Edward y me recostó sobre su regazo, y empezó a tararearme mi nana, lo cual provocó que casi al instante me quedara dormida.**_

_**Pero no sin antes decirle**_

_**--te amo— ya con los ojos cerrados**_

_**--yo igual—y sentí que me quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara**_

_**Esa simple palabra me izo sonreír como estúpida, además de hacer que me sonrojara**_

_**Lo último que alcance a ver y oír, fue a un Edward acariciando mi mejilla y sonriendo dulcemente.**_

_**Me dio un beso en la frente y antes de caer profundamente dormida alcance a escuchar que decía.**_

_**--duerme mi bella durmiente—**_

_**Tuve un sueño extraño donde estaba en el prado donde siempre iba con Edward pero lo raro es que en esta ocasión el no estaba ahí, estaba acostada en el pasto y sentí que una mano acariciaba mi mejilla dulcemente, por un instante pensé que era Edward, volteé para comprobarlo y me sorprendió lo que vi porque el que estaba a mi lado no era Edward era jasper, el hermano menor de mi novio.**_

_**--que pasa mi amor--**_

_**El diciéndome amor?, no… no puede ser posible simplemente no podía serlo,**_

_**--me encanta que llevemos juntos 2 años es tan impresionante, no creí nunca ganarle a Edward en este juego del amor , pero me alegra tanto haberlo logrado ,porqué ahora tengo a la más hermosa de todas las chica a mi lado—dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla**_

_**--y a mí me encanta haberte elegido a ti en vez de a el, no entiendo como alguna vez pude haberme enamorado de él es tan absurdo, que ahora poco me falta para reírme cuando lo recuerdo—lo dije con una sonrisa asomando en las comisuras de mis labios**_

_**Que… yo había dicho eso, esa había sido mi vos no… no podía ser posible yo aun seguía amando a Edward él seguía siendo el único chico del que podría estar enamorada y que ocupaba mi corazón.**_

_**Entonces jasper se empezó a acercar a mi justo en dirección a mis labios, cuando nuestros labios iban a unirse, desperté y allí estaba Edward viéndome con curiosidad expresada en el rostro.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Mi vida era perfecta,**__ l__**levaba ya un año con Edward y nos amábamos mucho**_

_**Pasaba casi todo el día en su casa así que prácticamente ya vivía allí, me llevaba muy bien con todos los hermanos de Edward tanto que yo ya los consideraba mis hermanos igual que ellos a mi**_

_**Jasper era el único que casi no hablaba con migo por lo mismo que le era difícil resistir el olor a sangre humana pero eso a mí no me molestaba,**_

_**Pero llego un día donde me empezó a saludar mas hasta de beso y abrazo platicábamos constantemente, lo cual fue muy raro pero lo más probable es que ya se había acostumbrado al olor de mi sangre, por lo que no le di mucha importancia.**_


End file.
